I'd Rather Be in Love
by Usami
Summary: /songfic, Bulma POV/ That Vegeta. He's such an arrogant, selfish son of a gun. Who ever thought that I could fall in love with him?


"I'd Rather Be in Love" © Michelle Branch

**I'd Rather Be in Love**

I sighed. I felt so confused. How could this be happening to me?

Ever since I broke up with Yamucha, I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love again. But now. . . . . . . . . I don't know. What can I do? I know what I'm feeling. I've felt this before. But of all people. . . . . . . . Why him? How was this possible?

And yet, it was a nice feeling. To fall in love. And I knew that without my other, I wouldn't feel complete.

**I cannot help it  
****I couldn't stop it if I tried  
****The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
****And I've heard that you can't fight love,  
****So I won't complain  
**'**Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going?**

It might sound really stupid, but I always felt better when I was with someone else, when I wasn't alone. I never have really told anyone, but I really don't like being alone.

I closed my eyes. Ever since I was little, I had always dreamt of falling in love with a prince. I guess now, in a way, I have. Though this prince was far from what I have ever imagined.

"WOMAN!" I heard a yell from across the room, jarring me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I answered.

"Get over here and fix the damn machine!"

I sighed in frustration. "Can't you go on for a while without training? Even just for a few hours?"

"Only if you want to die."

That's right. He was training to fight the androids that would be coming in three years.

"You really should be resting, you know."

He said nothing. I rolled my eyes. That Vegeta. He such an arrogant, selfish son of a gun.

Who ever thought that I could fall in love with him?

'**Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
****and there's no better feeling in the world  
****but without you, I'm alone  
****and I'd rather be in love with you**

He poked his head into the room I was in. "Well," he said impatiently, "are you going to fix it or not?"

"I think you could stand waiting a few hours before training again. Besides, I'm comfortable on the couch."

He growled, but said nothing, as he disappeared into the kitchen. I giggled.

He poked his head back in. "Are you laughing at me?"

I had forgotten that the Saiyan hearing was so sensitive. Even if he was in the other room, of course he could still hear me.

"No."

His already black eyes darkened, before he disappeared back into the kitchen. He's probably hungry. If he wasn't training, he was eating. Kind of like Goku.

Later though, of course I would fix the gravity machine. I had to. He was asking. Not nicely, but he was still asking. Could I do otherwise?

**Turn out the lights now  
****to see is to believe  
****I just want you near me  
****I just want you here with me  
****And I'd give you everything only for you  
****It's the least I could do**

"I'm tired of waiting, Woman," he called to me between mouthfuls.

"I have a name, you know. It's Bulma. And besides, you're eating, so you wouldn't be training anyway."

I heard a growl. "I want to be able to train when I'm finished!"

"Well, knowing how much you eat, that would take a while!"

I heard another growl and I couldn't help but giggle slightly. Oh, it was so much fun playing with a man's mind! It's been so long since I did. And Yamucha wasn't as much fun as Vegeta. It was great!

There was just something about Vegeta, though, that I couldn't help but find. . . . . . . interesting. He was so lonely, though. He really didn't get along with the others, and he really didn't like Goku.

So who was there for him?

'**Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
****and there's no better feeling in the world  
****but without you, I'm alone  
****and I'd rather be in love with you**

I heard a plate clatter, probably Vegeta dropping it in the sink, and he suddenly appeared in the doorway.

The way he looked at me was intense. And this time, I had a hard time telling if he was angry with me.

Quicker than the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of me, picking me up.

"Hey, what are you doing!" I asked, hitting his back.

He didn't say anything, but proceeded to take me outside towards the gravity room.

On the way, though, I couldn't help but feel the warmth of his body, as his strong arms carrying me. I couldn't help but blush.

**And I feel you holding me**

He set me inside the gravity room, in front of the council board.

"Fix it," he commanded.

I sighed. Not like I had a choice now. "Let's see," I said, walking around the council. "There's no problem that I could see here." I looked up. "There's the problem." Grabbing the tool box I kept nearby, I climbed up on the council to fix a part of the machine that seemed to have been hit by one of Vegeta's energy attacks.

Pulling out the wrench, I tightened a loose bolt to hold the pipes in place. "I'll need to get the other tools to fix the rest of this. Plus, we'll have to cover this so you don't blow up the inside of the machine."

He growled.

As I was putting the wrench back in the box, I misplaced my foot on its holding on the council. I cried out as I slipped.

I suddenly felt a pair of hands on my hips, as I stared into a pair of onyx eyes. I couldn't stop the crimson cheek that spread over my cheeks. "Vegeta. . . . . ."

I was surprised when a thin blush appeared across his cheeks too.

**Why are we afraid to be in love?  
****To be loved  
****I can't explain it  
****I know it's tough to be in love  
****And I feel you holding me**

There was an eerie silence that settled over us. I couldn't describe the feeling that swelled up inside me. I could hardly breath. But it was a great feeling, being there with him. . . . . . . alone. . . . . . .

Slowly, my hand combed through his spiky black hair. A soft moan passed through his lips. His grip tightened, pulling me closer to him. It felt nice, being held this close to him, feeling the warmth of his body in my heart.

**Oh, oh  
****And when there's you, I feel whole  
****And there's no better feeling in the world  
****But without you I'm alone  
****And I'd rather be in love  
****Yes, I'd rather be in love  
****Oh, I'd rather be in love with you**

"Vegeta. . . . . . . ."

"Shh."

I had no idea what Vegeta was planning, but the feeling of surprise and pleasure I felt when I found out was amazing.

His lips locked with mine in a gentle kiss.

**And I feel you holding me, oh**

**The End**


End file.
